maongakufandomcom-20200214-history
Tamaki Ashikaza
Tamaki Ashikaza is a main antagonist in Maongaku, despite his friendly appearance. He attends Tsukiongaku Academy as a 2nd Year with his younger sister Kuromi Ashikaza. At first he joins the Newspaper Club then later becomes a Student Council Member. Appearance and Personality Tamaki has a normal looking body but is often considered feminine. He is the same height as most girls but is taller than the more petite ones.He has black spiky hair that smoothens up towards the top of his head while having brown eyes. Tamaki is often seen with a camera and a notepad. He is usually very outgoing and nice to most of the people he encounters. If someone is in need of help he will try his best to help them out the best way he can. He tends to overreact when he learns about new scoops or finds information that is really interesting. His actions towards Suichiro Hirano shows that he doesn't like the guy but can't help but help him out in need. Depending on the person, he will act slightly different towards them. He is usually 100% himself when he is around his younger sister. When Tamaki is Dark Tamaki '''his eyes become more hollow and is usually smiling all the time. His hair alters a bit signalling that he has went through a change of some sort. Dark Tamaki is a playful type. He doesn't take things seriously and most of the time everything he says is a lie. There are rare times where he is serious. He usually shows himself to people he "likes". Dark Tamaki His alternate Persona that formed due to all the hate and negativity he recieved. His hair changes a bit and has a small purple stran of hair on one of his bangs. His eyes hues are dark and usually smiles. Dark Tamaki takes everything as a joke and is never serious most of the time. The times he fought he holds back and lets whatever happens happen. He usually comes out as he wishes but this is due to the Dark Spore Mikako gave Tamaki. He really likes to say he is the weakest out of everyone he knows and would lose in one hit but most of the time its a bluff. While in Dark Tamaki mode all of Tamaki's Ice attacks are altered into Darkness. Lucia Licore When Tamaki encounters a intense moment that can be considered life threatening to himself, or someone dear to him, his Darkness completely bursts out. He has no control over this form and neither does Dark Tamaki. All his abilities are increased ten fold and he goes on a rampage. His hair turns white and his eyes are purple along with a dark purplish aura surrounding him. This rarely happens and he is subconsciencely in fear that it'll happen again. Background Tamaki comes from a family of commoners who wanted to be better than the nobles. Growing up, Tamaki and Kuromi often trained their magic abilities to be on par with the nobles. As he grew up he began to realize that he didn't want to use magic anymore and invest in a hobby he discovered, Photography. Naturally, his parents didn't like that idea and told him to focus on magic. He rejected it and his parents began to ridicule him. Ever since he was told that he is a failure and not part of the family anymore. Being exciled he tried to show his parents that he can still live with them with his hobby but all his parents did was treat him poorly. It soon became all his friends and family turning against him. With all that negativity he unlocked Dark Magic that he was unable to control. The day he awakened to his dakrness he harmed his parents. After that he ran away from home and attended Tsukiongaku Academy. In the process he used his Ice Magic and Dark Magic to forge a sword he named KuroYuki. If he were to ever engage in battle he would use this instead of actual magic attacks. During his first year there he kept his Dark Magic hidden from everyone but when he entered his second year of High School and discovered Hanasakura Academy, his Dark Magic began to come out more often. Also, Kuromi began attending Tsukiongaku which made him more self aware about what he has done in the past. At the moment he wants to control its powers but he doesn't know how to. Activities Newspaper Club Tamaki became a Newspaper Club Member during his second year in High School. This is where he met '''Kaede Hasegawa, Yumiko Kobayashi, and Asami Nakahara. He is the Photographer of the Club who goes around and take pictures of anything possible. Along with that he gathers information for Yumiko to edit. Ever since he joined the club, Tamaki is able to have a normal life without thinking about the darkness. Out of all things, he wouldn't want anyone important to him get hurt, especially those three. When Ashuri Sato '''joins the club he becomes uncomfortable because she began taking the attention he had with the girls away. Student Council (Willl be added later) Relationships '''Kuromi Ashikaza Tamaki's Younger Sister. She has an attachment to Tamaki despite his dark side. The reason she came to Tsukiongaku was to keep an eye on Tamaki's dark side. But not only that, but she wanted to get closer to him like before. They live together at Tamaki's personal house. Kaede Hasegawa Tamaki's friend whose the leader in the Newspaper Club. She accepted him in the club and ever since they began to become very close. She harbors feelings for Tamaki but can't reveal it. She is able to easily hide that love for him. Asami Nakahara Tamaki's friend in the Newspaper Club. She is very hyper and friendly to everyone. Like Tamaki she uses her camera and notepad to gather scoops. Tamaki has a crush on Asami but has failed to give his feelings out. To be honest, he doesn't know if he really likes Asami. Yumiko Kobayashi Tamaki's friend in the Newspaper Club. She was very quiet around Tamaki when they first met but he kept interacting with her so much that she began to open up to him. Tamaki used to have feelings for Yumiko but he realized the feelings probably weren't true. Mitsuki Sakura A student in Yamayuki Academy thats very shy. She is in love with Tamaki but is unable to express her feelings for him. She doesn't want him to know about her succubus side. Every chance she gets, she wants to see him. The most she sees him is on the train to school. Tsubaki Hanazawa A student in Hanasakura Academy who used to attend Tsukiongaku. One day when Tsubaki was having troubles with her cousin Hoshino, he came to her aid. Ever since she gained feelings for him. Tamaki is too dense to notice her feelings but since shes in Hanasakura she can't see Tamaki that much anymore. Mikako Inki Student Council President of Hanasakura. She offered Tamaki the Dark Spore to enhance his dark magic. Despite that "kindness" she hates him because he is a man. Dark Tamaki has high repsect for Mikako. Miyuki Yukimura Student Council President of Yamayuki. She offered Tamaki to attend Yamayuki but he rejected it due to being attached to Tsukiongaku. Tamaki doesn't exactly like her but Dark Tamaki doesn't like her at all. Abilities Magic Type Tamaki has two magic types, Ice and Darkness. He tries not to use his magic often but when it comes to battle he has no choice. Tamaki is experienced in combat but not on a high level. He reliance on magic is low, he tries to hold his own with his sword KuroYuki as much as possibly until he has no choice but to use magic. In his normal state, he uses mainly ice attacks. Acceleration When recieving the Dark Spore from Mikako Inki, Tamai developed Acceleration magic. Its self explanatory of what the ability does. In his normal state the speed is enough to dodge but when he is Dark Tamaki the speed is close to sound. The only downfall to Acceleration is that it tires him out if he uses it too much. Dark Embrace When in his Dark Mode Tamaki has grab someone and envelop them in Darkness. Once he does he attacks you multiple times in darkness BUT it doesn't hurt you physically only mentally. That leaves the person fatigued and loses the will to fight but if the person has a strong mind they won't get severely damaged. Ice Zone Ice appears on the sole of Tamaki's feet allowing him to glide on the ground as he moves. KuroYuki Dance A series of attacks using KuroYuki that appears as a Blade Dance. One of Tamaki's signature moves he spent a lot of time perfecting. Absolute Zero Tamaki pierces KuroYuki into the ground and envelopes the ground with Ice. This increases his power by a little in his normal state. When Dark Tamaki does this the ice is black and increases his darkness for a short amount of time. It also makes his Acceleration more mobile than usually due to the Ice's slipperyness. Dark Tamaki is allowed to force Ice to come up from ground to attack the opponent but that only makes Absolute Zero go away faster. Grim Retribution This move is only available in Lucia Licore Mode. He does a quick slash and dashes past the opponent. He screams and stabs the ground unleashing darkness that surrounds the person. He crushes his palm and the darkness cracks open hurting the opponent. Weapon KuroYuki KuroYuki is what he named his one handed sword he forged using Ice and Darkness. As long as he has enough strength left he will be able to summon her. The design for the sword came from one of Tamaki's favorite anime series. Stats Tamaki=Tamaki |-|Dark Tamaki=Dark Tamaki //This is subjected to change Trivia * Tamaki is said to be a character with the most girls liking him, thus forming a harem * Tamaki's character was originally from another series called Insanity Shift. The creator of Insanity Shift allowed the creator to use Tamaki's full name but altered his appearance. * Due to the taking a character out of the Student Council, the creator decided to put Tamaki in the Student Council. Gallery 10325666_531662650279302_5572916971124346139_n.jpg|Insanity Shift Tamaki x Maongaku Tamaki AsamiTamaki.jpg|Asami (Old) and Tamaki on the rooftop Newspaper Club.jpg|Tamaki's Introduction to the Newspaper Club Newspaperclubbattle.jpg|Newspaper Club Battle: Tsukiongaku vs. Yamayuki TamakiKuromi.jpg|Tamaki accidentally touching Kuromi "there"